Bulletproof Heart  A Frerard Story
by MissIero164
Summary: After an accident at a party which almost leaves Frank paralyzed, he has trouble trusting Gerard again. Well, until the fateful day when Gerard falls into a deep coma. Well, I don't know where I'm going with this... frerard, ferard, pick your Poison
1. I Don't Know You

Das right! I'm trying out some stuff right now, so sorry if it takes a while to upload… All the stuff I'm doing is singing, instrument, art , and crush related soo….. But anywayyy, here's Bulletproof Heart

I Don't Know You

"Frankie? It's Gee. Yeah I know, you hate my guts and shit, but please call me back? I messed up, like really bad, and I feel awful. Please Frankie, you know I hate crying" I whispered into the phone, a tear running down my cheek and I cursed myself for being weak. Calling someone at 4 in the morning to apologize, check. Fucking crying for somebody you barely knew but still loved, check. Feeling awful for something that wasn't really your fault, check. Damn, my life sucks balls doesn't it?

(Frankie's POV)

Yet another message from Gee, god I wanna call him back.

_**No, he hurt you**_

_But he's amazing_

_**Shut the fuck up, delete the fucking message, and go the fuck to sleep**_

_God fine, if it'll shut you up_

I pressed delete, and a tear ran down my cheek when I imagined Gee's face. My phone vibrated again, and Gerard singing filled my ears when he called. I breathed deeply when I decided to answer, and pressed Accept. "H-Hello" I answered and cursed myself for stuttering. "Frankie, thank god you answered. I'm so sorry!" Gee whispered into the phone, and I knew he was trying not to wake his brother up. "Hello Gerard" I answered blankly, even if my heart told me to answer that I was sorry and to tell him to come pick me up right at that moment so I could see him. "Frankie, please I'm begging you, forgive me?" He asked, and I could tell by his voice cracking that he had been crying. Gee never cries, he doesn't like to be weak, not since his father went to jail for beating him. "Gee, you hurt me badly, but I don't want to do this over the phone, come get me?" I asked nervously, and I heard Gee sniffle and answer that he would be there in five minutes.

I ran around my dark basement room, trying to find my red skinny jeans to match my black tee shirt, black boots and red fingerless gloves. I settled for purple and switched my gloves to black. After lacing up my boots, I heard the quiet roar of Gee's motorcycle, which sent shivers down my spine as I ran up the stairs and through the door.

"Frankie" Gee whispered when I hugged him tightly despite my brain telling me to slap him and walk back inside. "Gee-Gee, can we go somewhere?" I asked, and Gerard suggested we spend the rest of the night in the forest where we met then go to school, and I agreed. After walking back into my house followed by Gee, who found the pajamas he left the time he stayed over. I grabbed three small yet fluffy blankets and a picnic basket full of Gee's favorite snacks. We walked back to the motorcycle and I placed everything in front of me, smooshing it between me and Gee, who smirked when I grabbed onto him, pressing my face against his warm leather jacket. He revved the engine, and then drove off to our special place deep in the forest.

"Gee, did you re-decorate?" I asked, opening the door to our small abandoned shed. Before, it was full of music, posters, and a ratty couch. Now, the wooden walls were painted over with black, the cement floor was completely covered by a large rug, and the ratty couch was replaced by a futon. He smiled and nodded, and I hugged him. It was absolutely beautiful, I realized when I switched on the lamps we had bought. "So Frankie is there any chance I'm forgiven?" Gee asked, his soft pale pink lips tugging at a smile. I tried to make myself stop, but I nodded. "Oh Frankie" He sighed, smiling and his lips crashed on mine. I smirked when his tongue wrapped itself around mine and moaned involuntarily. "Frank" Gee whispered and his lips left mine, leaving them cold and lonely. "Frankie, I want to apologize again, I was drunk, really drunk, and I just lost control" Gee mumbled, and I was brought back to that night, that party, that tree.

"_**Frank Motherfucking Iero!" Someone yelled from the front door of some popular guy who felt bad for me and decided to invite me to this shit party. Instead of being attacked by drunk girls who thought I was mysterious and shit, I decided to sit in a tree and watch the idiots fall to the floor. I looked to the ground beneath the huge willow tree I sat on, and saw Gee staring up at me. "Your ass, looks amazing from this view" He smirked, and I laughed, not seeing how immensely drunk he was."Fwankie Iewo, pwease come down?" Gee whined, and I grinned and told him to come up. **_

"_**Fwankiee, I keep swipping" Gee whined like a baby, slurring slightly, and I smirked. After helping him up to my perch on the huge tree, he nuzzled towards me and I was confused. Does he like me? "Frank… You look so hot right now" He whispered, sucking lightly on my neck, which earned an involuntary moan from me. "Gee" I moaned quietly, and he smirked and kissed me, pressing his tongue to the back of my throat. I sat back a little bit, forgetting that I was in a tree, and tried to push back up to where I was, but Gee leaned back with me, not allowing me back up. "Gee, move back a little" I asked, and he giggled and assured me that I wouldn't fall. I trusted him fully and wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling when he moaned. He pushed farther back, and I was practically hanging from the tree by my knees. Looking around, I realized the house was upside down, and began to panic. "Gee, Gerard, PLEASE get me up!" I screamed, flailing a little bit, and I fell from the perch 20 feet in the air. **_

I rubbed my bruised neck sensitively, and Gee frowned. "Gee, it's okay. I got the little bracey thingy taken off my arm the two days ago. It's okay, and I'm sorry for ignoring you these past two months" I whispered, smiling when he kissed me repeatedly. "Frankieeeeeee, it's not your fault baby-boy" He assured me, and I smiled. "Gee, how are you so sweet?" I asked, nuzzling into his neck. "I met you, your sort of what made me nice, at least nice to you"

Awh-ness… I hope you liked this chapter… I might be working on some other Frerard thingymajigger or Adommy or even Phan but oh well… BYEEE


	2. Don't Come Back

Hey! Chapter Two! So, dramatic shit going on in my life right now, but I'm on vacation and unless I hang out with Madi a lot, I'll be writing or playing Sims lol!

Don't Come Back

"Awwh Gee-Gee!" I whispered, kissing him lightly. His pink lips were chapped and bleeding in areas from biting them, and the salty blood tasted like dirty pennies in my mouth. Gee's hands ran down from my neck and wrapped around my waist. I smirked and he moaned loudly when my tongue joined his. "Frankie" He whispered and pulled away, staring into my green eyes lovingly. His hazel eyes looked like dull, beautiful amber. "IM HUNGRY!" He screamed and got up, looking around the room until he pulled out a cooler. "Want some?" He asked, pulling out a thermos full of hot coffee. "Damn Gee, you really need to work on that coffee addiction" I laughed and he handed me a cup of steaming coffee. "I brought something for you" Gee stuttered nervously, and I smiled. "Gee-Gee, you didn't have to!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around him in an embrace, which Gee answered with a soft giggle. He reached for a box and gave it to me. I started to shake it a little, but Gee stopped me. "Fragile" He explained, and I smiled. "Okay, by the way, thanks in advance." I whispered, and began to open the black box with a fragile sticker on top. Taking the top off, I found a large crystal pick, which shone underneath a light that changed colors.

"GEE!" I screamed in glee, staring at the pick, which shone red at the moment. He smirked and I kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss and handed me the pick, which fit in my palm. It was in the shape of a diamond, only thinner, and the colors changed again, now it was snow white. "Frankie, its five o'clock, school starts at 7; do you want to sleep at all tonight?" Gee asked, smirking at me, and I nodded. "Sure, I'll get the blankets." I said and grabbed the three fleece blankets, throwing them on the futon, which earned a laugh from Gee. I lay down underneath the three thick blankets, joined by Gee, and I was asleep within minutes.

"FRANK" I heard someone yell, and someone shook me out of my happy dream. "Yesh." I muttered tiredly and I opened my eyes to find someone sitting on me. "Get up, thirty minutes to school, and it takes fifteen minutes so get the fuck up!" He said, and I attempted to push him off me, failing. "Well, I can't "Get the fuck up" If you're sitting on me, dip wad" I mocked, and he giggled and helped me up. I placed the pick on the table, and it became the main piece of the room. I smiled at him and reached for the change of clothes, proceeding to get changed. I felt Gee's eyes on me when I looked around for my shirt, which went missing. "Gee, did you take my shirt?" I asked and turned around, to find Gee smirking at me, waving my black long sleeve shirt in his arm, fully dressed and ready. I grabbed it and pulled it over my head, and put on my black fingerless gloves. Looking at my hair in the mirror, I fixed it so the blonde fringe fell over my right eye. After lacing up my converse and applying red eyeliner in the shape of an X on my eyes, Gee put his thumbs through the hand-made holes in his red long sleeve, grabbed my hand, and we walked to Gee's motorcycle. He handed me his black helmet, and we drove to school.

"Faggot!" Someone yelled jokingly and hugged Gee, and I realized it was Bob. Ray was behind him and smiled at me. I screamed when someone jumped on my back, and everyone laughed. "Damn Frank, you act all tough, then someone jumps on your back and you go spider mode on me" Mikey joked and jumped down, and I glared at him for saying the S word. They know spiders terrify me, and go to all lengths of trouble to make fun of me for it. "Hey, at least I don't think superman is the best super hero" I replied, and everyone laughed and stared at Bob, who looked down ashamedly. "Well, at least I'm good at guitar hero" He retorted, and it was Gee's turn to blush. "At least I'm not terrified of water" He answered, and Mikey looked embarrassed. "It's obvious I'm the only regular one here" Ray thought out loud, and everyone laughed and agreed. "Bob, Gerard, Mikey, Ray, Frank, Get to class!" An old lady scolded from the door, and we all laughed. Bob, Mikey, and Ray smiled at us and walked down a hall, and we walked down the other. "Guitar Hero, Gee?" I asked, smirking, and he groaned. "You suck!" He joked, and I smiled mockingly. "Not for free" I retorted and grabbed his hand as we walked to math.

Gee sighed from his seat next to me, and groaned "X is gone, get over him lady". I laughed quietly, and earned a glare from Ms. Dawson, who asked Gee if he wanted detention. "Nope" He answered and leaned back in his chair and colored on his fingernails with his black sharpie. "Well too bad, Mr. attitude. See you in detention" She barked, and Gee looked up at her like "Are you fucking kidding me?". She seemed oblivious to his glare, and he looked at me, asking with his eyes for me to get detention too. I nodded, and proceeded to go into asshole mode. "Excuse me, Mrs. Dawson? Can we do something fun?" I asked, and she glared at me and said that we were doing something fun. "No, we aren't, can I leave? I've got some weed in my locker and I REALLY need a drag" I answered, and she glared again, and declined my offer. "You can have some, I have two ounces" I offered, and it was like steam was blowing out of her ears. "Frank Iero, you have detention, you'll have to be with your drugs some other time" She retorted, and I smiled at Gee, who giggled softly.


	3. Don't Leave Me

I feel so accomplished! Chapter three! Hope you enjoy

Don't Go

Math dragged on, and I felt the need for a cigarette. "Excuse me, may I be excused?" I asked, and she declined my offer. "Is it because of the drug stuff I said? You can check my locker, you'll only find cigarettes" I assured her, the need for nicotine growing with every second. "No." She answered again. "PLE-HE-HE-HESE! I'm DYING for a smoke right now" I begged, and she shook her head. I frowned, my headache growing until it became an unbearable thumping. "Frankie, are you okay? You look a little pale, well… Paler than usual" Gee asked, looking at me worriedly.

"I need a fucking smoke Gee, I just do" I whispered, any noise became louder than a freight train. "Please Mrs. Dawson, Frank doesn't look too good, he needs air" Gee begged the teacher, and I slumped down in my chair, attempting to find a comfortable spot in this shit desk.

She declined again, and I began to sweat a little bit. "Frankie?" Gee asked, and I looked up at him hazily. He asked if I was alright, and I assured him yet again that as soon as I got a smoke, I would be fine. This went on for the 90 minute class, until the bell rang, which by the way hurt like a motherfucker, and I ran out of the room.

Band… Sometimes shit, sometimes bearable. I sat next to Gee, who didn't play any instruments, he was just… There. Our teacher, Mrs. Pittman, allowed me to be excused to go smoke. I patted Gee's knee and scrambled through the row to get out of this hellhole.

Opening my locker, I felt sort of like a teenage girl by what it looked like. The door had a frame magnet which had a picture of Gee in it, and I taped pictures on it as well. The Misfits, Me Ray Gee Bob and Mikey, shit like that. Okay, maybe not a teenage girl, maybe a gay emo teenager, yeah, that's better.

I found my red lighter and cheap cigarettes underneath the shit books for school and walked to the smoking zone. Any school without this zone gets a little shittier every day. Lighting the cigarette, I thought about the origin of the universe and how god created us. Nahhh, I thought about what I was going to have for dinner.

Smoke filled my lungs and I smiled at the sweet sensation. This shit will kill me someday, I thought and burned out the butt. Walking back to class, I felt way better and I twirled around a little bit down the main hallway. Hey, I made sure there was nobody there first, only the camera people know that I twirl like a princess.

Walking back in, everybody proved how high schoolers have the attention span of a fucking FLY and stared at me until I sat down and stayed still. Gee smiled at me and took my hand, Mrs. Pittman was lecturing the woodwinds about how someone (AKA Rob, she kind of sucks at this secrecy thing) left their reed on their mouthpiece. I mean, who the fuck cares? Most of the woodwinds suck ass anyway, what could a moldy reed do to make them sound worse? I got up again and picked up the crap guitar which I nicknamed "Shithead" from the corner and walked back. "Why'd you get shithead? You hate shithead, I would think you would bring Angel or something" Gee muttered to me, and I smiled "Angel doesn't deserve the torturous sounds from the rest of the band" I replied, and smiled mockingly at the people who heard and glared at me. "Frank, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Pittman asked me, and I pasted on the sweetest smile possible and declined her offer. After a deathly glare, she continued and Gee smirked at me.

Mrs. Pittman was talking about an upcoming performance most of class, and then just to embarrass me I bet, she asked me to play. I sighed and picked Shithead up from its place on the floor (all my guitars are she's but this piece of crap is an it) and played. One girl, Camilla, sighed happily and rested her head on her hand, but other than that everyone just stared, except Gee, who smiled. "Thank you Frank" Mrs. Pittman said blankly, hoping I was going to fuck ALL the music up but it was actually pretty good for playing on Shithead.

"Good job Frank" Camilla said and pressed her band book up against her chest nervously. "Thanks" I muttered and Gee walked over. "Frankiee" He whined and kissed me, showing Camilla who I liked. Camilla was confused, then sighed and walked away. "GAYS" Someone yelled from the front of the room, but Gee just sat back in his seat and straightened out his eyeliner, smirking.

I watched, frozen in thick gooey love as Gee softly sang the words to Unnatural Selection by Muse. "Well at first they watch us fall, it's like they don't care at all, it's an unnatural selection, they want the truth." He sang until he realized I was staring and blushed deep red. The bell rang loudly and obnoxiously and we walked to our next class.

Lots of Language Artsy shit later

"See you in a second, I need to go to my locker" I told Gee, who declined. "Wait what?" I asked, confused by his defiance and finally he linked his arm in mine and we walked to my locker. "Oh." I whispered, and glared at all the stares we got. "Here it is" I told Gerard when we reached my locker, oh the irony, my locker number is 1313 if I couldn't get any more unlucky. Gee smirked at me when I opened it and he found the weird shit in my locker. "Uh huh…" He muttered and picked up the frame with the picture of him in it. "Oh please, like you don't have a picture of me in your locker" I muttered quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear, but he did. "Your right, come on, I'll show you" Gee led me back to a sticker infested locker and opened it, his number was 1050(Number of words in this chapter at this point ^.^) On the door, even more stickers were decorated, but these were homemade. In the middle of the stickers was a magnet heart frame just like mine, but instead of the heart being red like mine, this one was black. Inside it was a picture of me that he took at a random moment when I was cooing over a puppy. I kissed his lips softly and pulled him up from the floor, and we walked to the cafeteria quietly.

After we got our lunch and found Bob, Ray and Mikey, we left the cafeteria and went to the gym. Nobody is supposed to be in here, but we found an area under the bleachers that led to a weird empty room. Bob collapsed on a beanbag chair shaped like a real chair and sipped his coffee. Gee sat on a pillow after he stole Mikey's coffee. "Damn it Gerard, give me the fucking coffee" Mikey yelled at Gee, who laughed and climbed up the shelves and sat on the hammock on the ceiling. "You fucking shit!" He joked and left to get more coffee. Gee smiled and handed me one of his two cups of coffee.

Ray looked at both of us curiously "Hey, can I talk to you?" He asked me, and we left the room and found a dark area in the bleachers. "What's up with you and Gerard man?" He asked and folded his arms. "What do you mean? Nothing's going on" I lied, and he believed me… Mostly. "I'll let it go for now, but I'm watching you" He joked and walked back to our room, his afro bouncing.

Gee winked at me when I walked back in after making sure Ray or Bob wasn't looking, even if Bob was in a vegetive state on the beanbag chair. Ray glanced at the both of us before jumping on Bob and shaking him awake. "God damn it Ray-Ray!" He yelled, and I swore I saw him wink at Ray, the fuck? "Ray-Ray? The next gay couple has risen" Gee joked and Ray blushed, but Bob just glared. "Lies, your glad I don't have a spoon or fork on hand, or I would stab you" He threatened, and then smiled. Bob and Ray huh, cute! I guess.

Forty minutes of laughter, playful insults, and weird questionable actions between me and Gee and Bob and Ray later, the bell rang and we ran out of the room before anyone saw us. I watched Ray and Bob walk down the hallway, and saw Bob reach for Ray's hand. After smiling when Ray took his hand, Gee looked at what I was staring at. "Oh my god" He whispered, joining me in staring at them. After they turned the corner and walked out of sight, laughing the entire time, we linked hands as well and walked to History.

An hour of history (Fake shit I'm not sure happened) later

"Well… That was interesting, NOT" I groaned as we walked down the hallway again to our next and last class, Physics. "Hey, I'll see you for detention right? I got changed to regular science, go ahead and be smart Mr. Smartypants" Gee muttered after walking me to my class. "Oh please, I'll take off my pants anyday for you" I joked and he winked at me. "I'm holding you to that babe" He whispered in my ear and sashayed to his class.

"Hey, Bob, Mikey! Ray?" I greeted, but was shocked by the curly haired boy sitting with the two blondes. "Hey, I got switched, where's Gee?" Ray said, and I felt even worse for Gee. I thought he would at least have Ray, but now he's all alone, awwwh. "He got switched to your class, I thought he would at least have you" I sighed and put my head down, my brown hair spreading all over my desk like a sun, well, a black burned out sun. "Hey, HEY, Okay fuckwad" Bob yelled but gave up when I groaned and covered my head with my arms. "So, what happens when I…" He began to take off my fingerless gloves. "Oh hell no!" I screamed and took back my hands, fixing the gloves back to their original spot. "Dude, for real? What's with you and gloves?" Mikey asked and stared at my hands curiously. "Oh, I um… Well, I sorta got a tattoo and I'm waiting for it to… NOT hurt like a motherfucker" I muttered quietly so no one heard. "DUDE! LEMME SEE!" Bob yelled, attracting a few eyes, including Camilla, who blushed. God damn that girl, I have a fucking boyfriend, don't I? " Ugh, fine, hold on" I whispered and waited for everyone to stop staring. I began to peel off the glove, and after wincing and cursing quite a lot, I pulled off the glove and set it on the table and worked on the other. Ray and Mikey stared in awe at the letters on my knuckles curiously until I placed them together. "Halloween" Bob read and I looked at him like "Naww, I thought it said baby bunnies" and he smiled cheekily. God damn that boy.

Another hour of "fun-filled" physics later

"I would wait for you to get all yo shit, but Gee is ALL alone so I'm gonna go…." I muttered and walked out of the door, leaving everyone to stare at my back. Turning back, I saw Mikey go down the side hallway and Bob and Ray going down the other side, hand in hand. Is it me or are Bob and Ray MORE adorable than Gee? Haha, nothing is more adorable! Not EVEN Ray and Bob.

Walking into detention, I saw idiots, jerks, and one emo chick who looked like she wanted to kill the world, it's my old bitchy friend Jamia! "Hey Jamia" I muttered sarcastically, and she sneered at me. "Talking to me now? Decided to look up from Gerard's ass for a split second?" She asked and everyone turned to look at us. "Well, sorry for having a boyfriend, something you'll never have" I replied and sat in the back right corner, but left the desk in the corner empty, I knew Gee and he would want that seat. After waiting for about ten minutes, Gee walked in and flipped Jamia off. Walking up to me, he sat on my desk and planted a passionate kiss on my lips, even with the disgusted glares.

I sat there for thirty minutes, just playing an imaginary guitar, when I thought of a name for the white Gibson Les Paul I had been drooling over and saving up for, for months. I smiled and grabbed my black sharpie and took off one of my gloves to write the name on my hand. Gee looked over at what I was doing and glanced at me curiously. "Pansy?" He whispered and a smile grew on my lips. After another one hundred dollars is collected, Pansy, the gorgeous White Les Paul will be in my hands to stay.

A piece of paper flew from the front of the room onto my table, which brought me out of the hilarious staring contest going on between me and Gee. The completely black paper was folded several times and on the top, in silver writing wrote "Frank" in calligraphy. "Fucking hell" I muttered, only Gee and Jamia wrote calligraphy.

Dear Frank, (Dear? The fuck, how high is she?)

Hey Frankie, I really need to tell you this. I like you, wayyy more than I should. You light my day up, even when your staring at Gerard like a fucking schoolgirl. When we stopped talking, I cried myself to sleep every night, if I went to sleep at all. When I did, dreams of you popped up in my head. I don't want to love you, trust me if I could, I would hate your guts, but I can't, not for long anyway. Well, I guess I'll shut up, get back to your weird staring contest.

Love,

Jamia

"Ahh fuck, fuck fuck," I muttered and looked up to the front of the room at the reddish hair which was sprawled across Jamia's desk.

An hour of staring contests and giggles later

"Your free to leave, I hope to never see you in here again" The teacher sighed from the front of the room, the same thing she always says after detention. Gee stood up and grabbed my hand, spinning me around. I giggled and he kissed me passionately. "Out" Mrs. Dawson barked and we laughed, skipping out together. "Wait, smoke" I muttered and lit a death-stick, inhaling deeply.

"Oh Frankie" Gee sighed and grabbed the cigarette after I took two puffs and threw it on the ground, stomping on it with his shoes. "Damn you" I muttered and reached for my bag to grab another, but he stole the entire pack and skipped away. "Get back here!" I yelled and began to run, but he started to sprint, we laughed the entire time until he jumped on a tree, climbing like a monkey. I reached for the first branch and climbed my way up, reaching his perch 50 feet in the air. "Fuck, memories" I muttered and thought of the fall that almost paralyzed me. Gee pulled me close, the smell of newly fallen snow and burning wood filling my nose. "Don't worry baby, your safe with me, I won't let anything hurt you anymore" He whispered and kissed my forehead.

Awwh, See, I wanted something funny to happen at the end or dramatic or anything, but oh well, I'll end with sweet frerard… Wow, 2665 words, that's a lot for me, the most I wrote was like 1600, I'm proud *Does happy dance*

BTW if you have any concerns or anything, instead of just messaging me on here, could you email me? I don't really check anymore… So email me at with concerns, hate, love, or suggestions

(=^.^=)


	4. Trust Me

Ayyyy! Soooo, Chapter 4 technically, sorry I had to do the update thingymajigger…. WHICH FAILED. But yehhhh

Trust Me

Yeah, I was fucking scared right now, sitting up here in a tree with the same person that caused me to fall out of one and almost PARALYZE ME. Even if I love him to death, still… "Frankie? You alright" Gee asked, looking down at me after noticing how tense I was. "Baby, hey Frankie, come on talk to me" He whispered, moving so he's facing me. I turned away, looking down at the lake. WAIT. DOWN? I squealed at the thought of the branch breaking and both of us plummeting into the dark blue water below.

"Shh, Frankie it's okay" Gee whispered comfortingly and pulled me close. No, I didn't trust him. Yes, I hated me for it. Yes, I want to trust him, and I'm going to do ANYTHING to get it that way.

"Frankie" Gee whispered and gently held my jaw with his hand to make me look at him. "Look at me baby-boy" He said quietly like he was approaching a little puppy he found on the street that hasn't ever been in human contact.

"Gee, you don't have to be all new baby around me; I should be allowed to be quiet sometimes" I muttered and started to try and climb down, shielding the tear that ran down my cheek. "Frankie, wait, I'm sorry" Gee yelled from the top of the tree.

"Whatever" I sighed and started to walk away. "FRANKIE" Gee screamed and attempted to climb down too. Turning back, I saw Gee try to shimmy back onto the trunk. "Fra-AUUGH!" Gee screamed when he slipped, dangling over the deep water by his hands. "GEE" I yelled, trying to be calm and climb up to save him. "FRANKIEEEEEEEEEEEE" Gee screeched when one of his hands gave out. 

_Oh god… I did the same thing, and he might die, just like I almost did_

Jumping back down, I started to take off my jacket and my heavy boots and got in the water, prepared to save him. One by one, his fingers caved too and he began to plummet the 30 foot fall down. His scream broke my heart a million times when he started reaching for anything that could stop him. His fear shattered any piece of solid heart I had left when he crashed into the water. A muffled gasp escaped his trembling lips as he sank, the fall knocking him unconscious.

_Frankie, help_

Was all I heard in my head, like he was talking to me even when he was unconscious. GOD DAMN IT FRANK, SAVE HIM. I screamed and dove down, looking for anything, and I saw his little black ring he wore all the time, but it got darker and darker.

Searching, I followed the ring grabbing his middle finger where he wore it. Pulling up, my chest burned and heaved, the need for air growing. Fucking cigarettes.

I gasped when I hit the top of the water, the cold water freezing my face in the cold wind. I dragged Gee to the surface, looking for any kind of life in him. An irregular heartbeat was all I felt, and I wasn't even sure it was his. Oh god… Was all I thought, the thought of what I would do without him filling my mind

_**I might never hear his voice again**_

_**I might never fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat again**_

_**I might never hear his laugh again**_

_**I might never feel his lips on mine again**_

_**I might never**_

_**I might never **_

_**I might never**_

_**I will never love again**_

…

A day Later (Hospital)

"Friends and Family of Mr. Gerard Way?" The sweet nurse asked, waking me up. I lifted my head, my tear stained cheeks shining, and my dirty matted hair glistening with grease. Mrs. and Mr. Way took Mikey and went to go get food, so it was just me, Bob, and Ray. They held hands and Ray leaned heavily on Bob, who hugged him comfortingly and I heard sweet whispers like "It's all okay baby-boy". "Family" I said, eager to know what was going on, maybe he was awake? "I just wanted to tell you that Doctor Ratliff will be out shortly to tell you whats going on, I'm not permitted" She said, smiled sadly at me, probably because I was such a wreck compared to the washed pretty couple beside me, and walked back into his private room.

Mrs. And Mr. Way came back with Mikey, who handed me the only Vegetarian thing they had, a plain fucking bagel. I was pretty hungry so I ate the hard bread, staring at the closed door the entire time. I stayed home from school today, I wanted to be one of the first to know if he was okay. Bad excuse to skip some might say, but this is MY GEE.

"Frank, if you want to go an-" Mikey started to say, concerned of my wellbeing or whatever. "Nope" I interrupted, not leaving at all until I knew what was going on, and only then would I leave to shower and change.

(4 Hours Later)

"Hello" Doctor Ratliff said, holding a clipboard full of papers. Gee's parents stood up, but not before me. "What's going on with Gee?" I asked, running a hand through my greasy hair. "Can I talk to the patients parents, privately?" He asked, and I had to sit down and wait for another five minutes. Staring at Gee's parents, I watched his mom burst into tears, and I thought the worst.

They walked back after ten minutes, Gee's dad's arm supporting Gee's mom, who was still crying. "Oh Mikey" Donna sighed, collapsing onto her son, who's eyes immediately filled with pain. I heard Donna whisper into Mikey's ear, and tell him to tell me. _Oh shit, please don't be dead Gee._ I thought when Mikey stood up, sniffled, and whispered.

"Gerard's in a coma"

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK right? You best be worrying about him, or you suck. But yeah, I sat there late at night and I realized how shit the chapter was, so this is personally better.


	5. Wake Up

Yeah um… Chapter Five… Pretty Dramatic shit huh… I wanna make sure SOMEBODIES reading this, can anyone review out there to let me know I'm not wasting my time on shit? 

Come Back

"Frank? You don't look so good" Mikey said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I had slumped over, my head in between my legs so I wouldn't pass out. My baby was in a coma, and you expect me to be perfect and jumping around? "Um… I'll be right back, I'm gonna go shower and get changed, I'll be back, I promise." I muttered, getting up and running out of the hospital and all the way home. I came here in the ambulance so how else was I supposed to get home?

The hot water ran down my skin as I hurried to get ready. Poor Gee, this was all my fault, I shouldn't have smoked after detention, I should've waited. Jumping out of the shower, I attempted to wash the red stains off my face from when I was crying, but it was still faintly pinkish in areas. Combing my hair, it fell instantly into my eyes, and that was okay with me. I got dressed in Gee's favorite outfit on me, black super skinny jeans a tight red V neck, my black leather jacket, red fingerless gloves, and boots. I knew I would be crying but I still put on black eyeliner. Walking out to my old black car, I thought about how I would survive if Gee died. No, he'll be okay.

I walked into the waiting room to find Ray asleep on Bob's shoulder, which was soo adorable, Donna crying into Mr. Way's chest, and Mikey talking to the doctor. "Hey buddy" Mikey whispered and hugged me. "Can I see him?" I asked innocently and sweetly, and the doctor looked concerned. "Are you sure?" He asked, and I said I was positive, and he led me in.

The steady whir of machines that I guess kept Gee alive was the only noise in the room besides the steady beep that let me know Gee was alive. "Oh Gee" I whispered and sat on the bed, looking at him. He was so frail, his pale skin looking like it would break if you touched him. His cherry red hair was the only color, and even that was a little bit duller without his pretty smile to match. He still had on the waterproof eyeliner, and to tell you the truth, he was hauntingly beautiful. "Excuse me, sir? We found some objects in his pockets, one of them was a box with the name "Frank" on it, is that you?" The nurse asked, motioning to a small box that sat on the table. I nodded and got up, walking cautiously over to the table. Opening it, a ring shone brightly. The silver ring had a gorgeous black stone in the middle, surrounded by smaller red crystals. "Oh my goodness" I whispered and found a note underneath the pillow it sat on. Frank was written in flawless calligraphy, god damn that romantic bastard.

Dear Frankie,

Hi baby, yeah, this ring is for you. No, it's not an engagement ring, Mikey succeeded in changing my mind about that, it's more of a promise ring. Frankie, I promise to love you, forever and ever, no matter what. You brought me out of the darkness and into the light baby-boy. I love you, love you forever and beyond sweetie.

Trust me, I'll tell you in person tomorrow,

Gee

A lone tear ran down my cheek as I slid the ring onto my ring finger. "I'll tell you tomorrow" I repeated, and the nurse looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry" She whispered and left the room. "Gee, I'll be right back darling, if you can hear me, I don't want you to think we're talking like you're not here, at least, not me" I whispered, kissed his forehead lightly, and left to go to the mall, to buy Gee the perfect ring, one to replace the black one I knew he bought to match mine.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" The snooty lady that always follows you around the room asked after looking me up and down. "Hi, I'm looking for a promise ring, one sort of like this one" I described, showing her the shining ring. "Um, I don't have one like that here, but you can custom make one" She said and brought me into a room in the back with a computer. "Take your time, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me." She assured me and left the room.

"Hmm" I thought, looking at all the choices. I'll get a tinted black silver band…. The sound of clicks filled the room as I looked at every possible choice. I finally found the perfect ring. Black band, a red crystal in the middle, and little silver diamonds that changed colors in the sun. "Sir, would you like to have an engraving too for the special lady?" The woman asked, and I sighed. "I'd like to have an engraving made for the special guy actually" I answered blankly, and wrote down the engraving. She blushed, took the engraving and my debit card and left to go and ring me up.

I walked out to my car holding the ring box in my hand cautiously and I drove to the hospital again. Ray was awake and they invited me to go for food, and I agreed. I ordered a smoothie, if Gee was going to be fed by a straw this entire time, so was I. "Frank, you have to eat" Bob said, but I declined. Bob and Ray bought the same sandwich and sat with me at a booth and we ate.

Ray tried again to get me to eat but I declined, so he just snuggled into Bob's side. "So, you two?" I asked again, and Bob blushed. "Yeah" Ray answered, hugging Bob amourously. A slight feeling of jealousy ran through my heart. They get to be all lovey and out in the open, but I get to sit here, hiding our relationship and waiting to see if my fucking boyfriend will wake the hell up! GOD FUCKING DAMN

I sat in Gee's room, snuggled up into his side until visiting hours were over. "Sugu ni amai mewosamasu" I whispered and kissed his forehead. I learned a little Japanese over last break and that meant "Wake up soon sweetie"

Day 2 Without Gee

I woke up to the blaring alarm for school and sighed, slamming my hand down on it. I guess I'll go to school today, I decided and got up to shower and get ready. Walking back from my shower with a towel wrapped around my waist my phone had a message on it.

**One New Message from – Mikey**

**Hey bro, you coming to school today? I am and so are Bob and Ray**

I sighed and answered that I was and walked to my closet to find something to wear. I decided on a black old hoodie, black jeans, black fingerless gloves and my black and white Converse. After running a hand through my slightly damp hair so it fell over my eye and applying black eye shadow, I decided to walk to school. Opening the door and walking to my locker, I kept my head down. Yeah, I was late and I missed first period, oh well. 

I went to my locker, opening it and trying not to cry at the sight of Gee. Grabbing my book, I walked alone to Intermediate Band.

"Okay class, for the next three days, you will be working on your own for a project grade. You will write a serenade and perform it tomorrow or the day after" Mrs. Pittman said and I knew who I was going to write it for, and I knew what I was going to play also. Camilla looked right at me for a while, smiling, and then turned back and played something on her flute. Ahh shit, she's going to write something for me isn't she?

40 minutes later I was done practicing and I was ready, but this wasn't for a grade, this was for Gee, it's his song now. "Frank, why aren't you practicing?" Mrs. Pittman asked, noticing how I was doodling. "I'm done" I answered simply. She scoffed and walked over to my seat. "Let's hear it then" She said and I started off with a simple guitar piece then started singing.

To Unexplain, the unforgivable

Drain all the blood

And give the kids a show

By street light, this dark night

A séance down below

There's things that I have done

You never, should ever know

And without you is how I disappear

And live my life alone

Forever now

And without you is how I disappear

And live my life alone

Forever now

I stopped playing even if there was more because I realized I was being stared at. "I didn't know you could sing Frank, that was great" Camilla complimented, clapping. Mrs. Pittman looked yet again embarrassed because she thought I would be shit. "Good job" Was all she said before she walked away. I smirked and leaned back in my seat, doodling things such as "Frank Way" or "Gerard Iero" Or just simply "Frerard".

Five Hours Later

The final bell rang loudly and everybody almost ran out of the room, all except me, Ray, Bob, and Mikey. We sat there until our teacher told us to get out and we walked out, talking about random stuff. Well, not me, I was thinking about Gee, how he felt right now, whether he was in pain and we just didn't know. "Hey guys? I'm gonna go ahead to the hospital, see you" I muttered and walked a little bit faster in the direction of the hospital, taking out my ring and placing it on my ring finger.

(Ray's POV)

What the fuck is WITH Frank nowadays? It's all about Gerard I mean, yeah it's sad but really, it doesn't have to be your whole life. "Nothing going on between him and Gerard my ass" Bob mumbled and I smiled, agreeing. "I know- holy shit what is that on his finger?" Mikey started to say, staring at the metal that shone on his ring finger. It wasn't there all day, did he just put it on? "Okay, now I'm suspicious" I muttered, staring at Frank until he turned the corner. We started talking about maybe meeting up later, but stopped when we saw Frank run the other direction.

(Frank's POV)

I thought for a second after walking for a while, and realized. Everyone says people who are in a coma actually can hear, smell, taste, touch, but they just can't see. I could play for Gee, and keep a guitar there. I ran in the other direction, heading home to get my best guitar, Angel.

I set out again with the guitar case on my back and saw Mikey walking home. "Frank? What's that? And what's on your hand?" He asked, starting to walk in my direction. "It's my guitar, and it's nothing" I answered simply and started walking again. "Shit, FRANK" Mikey yelled, running after me. Curse smoking, I thought when Mikey caught up to me. "Frank, stop. Answer me, why do you have your guitar, and WHAT is on your hand" He asked again and I decided to improvise. "Well, I know people in a coma can still sense stuff except sight so I was going to keep Angel at the hospital and play for him, and the ring is a present" I muttered, trying to get past him, but that fucker is TALL.

I made it past the Snorlax of the human world and got to the hospital to find Gee, as coma-ee as possible. Sitting down on the hospital bed, I put my bag in the corner and picked up Angel from the case. "Hey Gee, I really hope all those scientist bastards are right and you can hear me, or I'm just an idiot" I said, stroking his cheek lovingly. "So, um in band, we're writing serenades, and guess who I wrote mine for" I whispered, getting Angel ready. "Trust me, I'm shit at singing but still…" I muttered and started singing. I felt like nobody was listening until I turned around and saw a nurse looking in, but who the fuck cares? This time, I kept singing past the first chorus

Who walks among the famous living dead

Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed

And if you could talk to me (HOLY SHIT THAT WAS TRUE)

Tell me if it's so

That all the good girls go

To heaven

Well heaven knows

That without you is how I disappear

And live my life alone

Forever now

And without you is how I disappear

And live my life alone

Forever now

Can you hear me cry out to you (Please hear me)

Words I thought I'd choke on figure out

I'm really not so with you anymore  
>I'm just a ghost<p>

So I can't hurt you anymore

So I can't hurt you anymore!

Oh, You wanna see how far down (Well You CAN'T)

I can sink

Let me go  
>FUCK! (Yes, the nurses winced at this)<p>

So, you can

Well now so, you can

I'm so far away from you

Well now so, you can

And without you is how I disappear

And without you is how I disappear

Oh-

Forever! Forever Now-

The nurses clapped and cheered and I just blushed.

(Gee's POV! AUUUUUUUUUGH!)

Okay, it's dark, better open my eyes. Wait, WHAT, MY EYES WON'T WORK. I'M FUCKING BLIND. "Uh oh, come on, don't go in a coma now" I heard and tried to speak, anything, but nothing worked. A steady beep was all that I heard for a while, and I realized how UNCOMFORTABLE this bed was. After what I thought was 10 minutes, the bed started moving. Am I in a hospital?

The next thing I heard was a conversation between a man I assumed was the doctor and my parents. My mom burst into tears, which made me want to cry. The only thing that came to mind was Frank, how would he react? The next thing I heard was Mikey whose voice was extremely shaky. "Coma" Was all I heard, and a stifled scream, Frank's voice. Oh no… I fell asleep for a second, but woke up as soon as Frank's voice filled the air again. "Can I see him?" I heard, and my heart skipped around in my chest. Boot clad footsteps filled the air. Oh shit, I thought, the ring.

"Oh Gee" Frankie's deep velvety voice whispered, sending my heart aflutter. He sat down on the bed, and I almost felt eyes on me. "Excuse me, sir? We found some objects in his pockets, one of them was a box with the name "Frank" on it, is that you?" Some lady, probably a nurse asked, and I cursed. No, he couldn't find the ring, not like this, especially not the note. I heard Frank open the box, whisper something I didn't hear, and the paper unfolded. Ahhh fuck.

A minute later I think, Frank repeated the last part "I'll tell you tomorrow" and the nurse apologized, even if it wasn't her fault. God damn, I shouldn't have been all babyish on him, he's a grown man…. Hell… "Gee, I'll be right back darling, if you can hear me, I don't want you to think we're talking like you're not here, at least, not me" Frankie whispered and I felt him kiss my forehead. I wanted to scream "Don't leave me" anything, make him say, everyone else is ignoring me, not him though.

Why can't I fucking wake up?

Awwh, I hate these sad thingies, but it had to be done… Well um… 2767! ^.^


	6. Your Beautiful!

Ooh Chapter 6! You knowww… If someone could review I would completely appreciate it, but it's all good haha

You're beautiful!

(Mixed POV, like in Planetary GO it'll be **Frank in bold** and _Gee in italic_)

Three days later

**I kept visiting Gee, every day until they kicked me out. Honestly, I feel empty without him, without the feeling of his lips, his touch. I just hope he can hear me. Well, this is my fourth day without him, my fourth visit, and my fourth day basically alone. **

**I snuggled into Gee's side, keeping his still, pale, slightly cold skin warm. "Hey Gee" I whispered after all the nurses left. "Look, I really really REALLY hope you can hear me" I muttered, emphasizing really because… Well, I sort of NEED him. "Any sign that you can hear me would be helpful, but I don't care, I'll talk to a senseless body if I want to" I mumbled, hoping that ANYTHING would happen. **

"_Any sign that you hear me would be helpful, but I don't care, I'll talk to a senseless body if I want to" I heard, wanting to open my eyes, make a noise, move a finger, anything. Trying with all my might, I tried to move my pinkie, even just a nanometer would be helpful, but my body showed me the love, ignoring every plea I attempted to make_

**A frown washed over my face, it's not his fault. I snuggled up into his still side "Watashi wa dangan no ame ni anatatowatashi no hi o shūryō shimasu" I whispered, the Japanese rolling off my tongue. "I'll end my days with you in a hail of bullets" Was the meaning.**

_I should probably try to learn Japanese, he's saying SOMETHING. Um, could I make a noise, oh wondrous gods of Coma. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please. "Uhn" I attempted to groan quietly, make any noise, but no avail, and inside I was dying, dying like a suicidal little fuck. _

**Sighing, I took Gee's pale, cool hand. "You'll be okay, might even wake up today" I told him, smiling when his eyes attempted to open, but only moved a little bit, no hazel for me. "Excuse me sir, I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room for a second, we need to administer some medicine" A nurse told me, walking in holding a needle. I immediately freaked out for Gee, he's terrified of needles. "Is there anyway you can give it to him another way? He's absolutely petrified of needles" I explained, Expecting Gee to jump up and scream Oh HELL NAW, but nothing, not even a twitch, I knew he had to be freaking out inside. "I'm sorry sir" The nurse muttered and flicked the top of the needle. **

_Fuck no. Fuck no. Fuck no. Fuck no. Fuck no. AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKING HELL! KILL ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!_

**I would imagine Gerard squeezing my fingers, on the verge of breaking them, well, if he was conscious. "Shhh, it's okay sweetie" I whispered in his ear, sitting next to Gee again, squeezing his hand comfortingly and wrapping my arms around his neck. Pshh, now if I knew he could feel it, it wouldn't be as awkward. "Alright, I'll be back in about two hours to check up on him, don't forget, visiting hours end in twenty five" The pretty nurse I learned was called Lyn-Z told me, and I assured her I wouldn't forget. I'll admit, she was beautiful, her flowing jet black hair, pretty shining eyes, but once again, who can compare to the straightened out beauty in front of me, a slight pained expression on his face he'd worn since the first day I saw him. "Oh god, you must be stiff as a board!" I exclaimed and attempted to move his face muscles to a perfect Poker Face. I groaned quietly, snuggling closer to his still, frail torso. Wrapping my arms around him, the smell of lake water filled my nose, but the faint familiar smell of smoke and newly fallen snow still lingered. My Gee's still in there, I thought, all hope returning.**

_I wanna wake upppppp. I bet I smell like hell and water at the same time, I at least wanted to apologize, take a shower and then return to this stupid Coma even. "Gee, I hope you can hear me, I definitely don't know. But um, I wanted you to know, I love you too, I've always loved you, I always will." He muttered into my side, blowing hot air into my torso. I didn't care_

_I JUST WANTED TO WAKE THE FUCK UP._

**Awwh a shorty, well, I got a Mibba! SO ACCOMPLISHED. Check me out, I'm posting some of my songs too, the only story I've got on there is this one… The names DemolitionHeart. DO NOT FORGET THE . AT THE END. YOU WILL DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE or just end up at another account… When you click on my profile, it should be infested with Frank Iero, just so you know ^.^**


	7. New account, update!

Hey!

Yeah, hi! I got a new account where this will be continued after the 48 hour thing... Check out SkittleGhost164 for updates on old stories and new aweaomeness! Btw, it might take a while, everyhin is written on my iPod... So... Bye!


End file.
